Haruno Saya
by Lexis Menzel
Summary: E se Sakura tivesse uma irmã? E se essa irmã fosse sua gêmea bivetelina? Ou seja, fossem diferentes fisicamente? E se essa irmã de Sakura tivesse ido embora de Konoha aos 6 anos junto com seu pai quando ele e sua mãe se separaram? E depois de 10 anos ela finalmente volta como uma ninja da Nuvem?
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Saya

E se Sakura tivesse uma irmã? E se essa irmã fosse sua gêmea bivetelina? Ou seja, fossem diferentes fisicamente? E se essa irmã de Sakura tivesse ido embora de Konoha aos 6 anos junto com seu pai quando ele e sua mãe se separaram? E depois de 10 anos ela finalmente volta como uma ninja da Nuvem?

Bem nessa fic, isso acontecerá e a irmã de Sakura irá voltar para Konoha, agora como uma ninja da pedra, quando fica clara a intenção de que a Akatsuki está agindo com mais rapidez e força para conseguir os dois últimos bijuus, Saya é mandada a Konoha para auxiliar Konoha na obtenção de informações e consequentemente para intercambiar uma possivel aliança entre Konoha, Suna e Iwagakure, mais para reforçar a aliança ela está indo como possivel noiva do Kazekage, e agora como ela e Gaara lidarão com esse compromisso e por que Sakura está tão raivosa com sua volta? Bem só lendo para descobrir.

Capitulo 1 – Gêmeas?

O dia em Konoha estava ensolarado e um pouco quente demais, mais mesmo assim o ritmo de todos os cidadões da vila não parava, as crianças corriam e brincavam, os lojistas reabriam seus estabelecimentos após sua pausa do almoço e os ninjas de Konoha treinavam ou saiam em missões, Haruno Sakura no entanto, caminhava até o portão da vila para pegar o relatório matinal, fazia alguns dias que voltará da missão em que encontrará com Sasuke no covil de Orochimaru, embora não tenham consiguido trazer o Uchiha de volta ela e Naruto estavam determinados e não desistiriam tão facilmente, teriam outra chance para trazer ele de volta, apesar de tudo ela tinha esperanças em conseguir que seu amado voltasse para a vila e que voltassem a ser o time 7 como antes, mais parando para pensar ela tinha muitos compromissos hoje para apenas ficar se lembrando daquela missão e de como queria trazer Sasuke de volta.

Hoje eles teriam também a visita do Gaara, para fortalecer os laços de aliança com Konoha, e parece que um ninja representante de Iwagakure viria a aldeia naquele dia, como representante do Raikage, para uma possivel proposta de aliança. Com isso tudo somado o dia da Hokage estava cheio, e seu mau humor muito alto, por isso, Sakura teve que lidar em ser sua assistente, desde que, Shizune não conseguia dar conta de tudo sozinha, não que Sakura se importasse, era um aprendizado a mais, porém nos dias em que a Hokage tinha muita coisa para fazer, era dificil ficar ao seu redor, estava tão perdida em pensamento que quando percebeu já estava chegando ao seu destino.

- Boa tarde Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!

- Ah boa tarde Sakura-san, veio pegar o relatório?

- Sim, Tsunade está bem ocupada hoje e Shizune está com trabalho em dobro, por isso estou ajudando-a hoje.

- Oh sim, bem aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Após receber o relatório Sakura se virava para ir embora, no entanto viu uma figura de capa preta vindo em direção aos portões de Konoha, a figura parecia mediana da mesma altura que Sakura, parou em frente aos portões de Konoha. Sakura em sua frente.

- Qual seus negócios em Konoha?

Embora Sakura estivesse de frente para aquela pessoa, foi Kotetsu quem indagou-lhe, foi então que a pessoa retirou a capa, e Sakura a reconheceu imediatamente, longos cabelos rosas num tom um pouco mais escuros que Sakura, olhos violetas, pele branca, seios medianos e quadris largos, ela havia crescido bastante ao longo dos anos, porém seus rosto continuava muito parecido. Usava um um calção preto justo, com uma camisa arrastão e uma regata vermelha por cima, nas mãos duas luvas sem dedos pretas que iam até o cotovelo, e botas ninjas de salto alto nos pés.

- Sou Haruno Saya a representante de Iwagakure, vim em nome do Raikage.

A garota agora identificada como Saya retirou um pergaminho de sua bolsa de kunais na cintura e entregou a Kotetsu, que estava surpreendido e curioso, pela garota ter o mesmo sobrenome que Sakura, e depois de confirmar que o pergaminho era do Raikage confirmado as informações dadas, ele acenou para Saya afirmando que ela podia entrar na vila.

- Longo tempo se nos ver, não é maninha?

Sakura que até aquele momento estava surpresa com a chegada de Saya saiu do transe com aquela frase dirigida a ela.

- Sim, e eu preferiria que tivesse continuado assim.

Saya sorria sem humor, esperava aquela reação da irmã, afinal de contas o jeito que havia saido da vila a deixará magoada demais com ela, e esse assunto tinha que ser deixado para outra hora, pois estava ali para uma missão agora e não para resolver assuntos pessoais.

- Aff, de todo jeito é você quem irá me levar até o escritório da Hokage-sama?

- Sim.

Sakura responderá seca e começou a andar rapidamente em direção a torre da Hokage, sendo seguida por Saya logo atrás, realmente se surpreenderá ao ver Saya depois de 10 anos, afinal ela havia ido embora com seu pai e nunca mais derá notícias, e embora ambas fossem gêmeas, não se pareciam em nada, nem mesmo na personalidade, pelo menos é o que Sakura sempre notará enquanto ainda convivia com a irmã.

Pouco tempo depois estavam na torre Hokage e se dirigiam ao escritório de Tsunade-sama, que já esperava a representante do Raikage.

Tsunade pensava no pergaminho que tinha recebido do Raikage uma semana atrás, que não duvidará que fosse semelhante ao que o Kazegake recebeu, nele o Raikage contava a preocupação que tinha com os avanços da Akatsuki, e como eles estavam agindo mais rápido para conseguir obter os dois últimos Jinchuuriks, que no caso eram Uzumaki Naruto e Killer Bee, como tanto Suna quanto Konoha haviam concordado em colaborar juntos com Iwagakure para parar a Akatsuki, Raikage havia concordado em uma aliança entre as três vilas, assim como a Hokage e o Kazekage, no entanto havia aquela duvida de quão sólida a aliança poderia ser, e o Raikage com um pouco de receio que tinha dessa aliança ter problemas veio com a ideia de um casamento, entre o Kazegake e uma de suas ninjas que tinha uma conexão com Konoha, no entanto, não foram dado detalhes dela no pergaminho, apenas que ela seria mandada para Konoha naquele dia e que eles deveriam discutir sobre a proposta e depois sua ninja lhe enviaria a resposta, porém, mesmo que a proposta não fosse aceita ela ficaria em Konoha como intermediária de Iwagakure, e depois da resposta de todo jeito mais uma ninja seria enviada a Konoha para auxiliá-los nas missões relacionadas a Akatsuki.

Tsunade suspirou, ela realmente precisava de um pouco de sake, no entanto, não podia pois teria que estar 100% alerta durante toda a reunião, Gaara deveria chegar dali a 10 minutos na vila, se os calculos dela estivessem certos, pois, ele havia lhe enciado um passaro lhe informando quando saira de Suna e o horário e data prevista para sua chegada, sem falar que a ninja de Iwagakure deveria chegar me breve.

TOC TOC

- Entra!

- Com licença Shishou, mais a representante de Iwagakure acabou de chegar.

Tsunade percebeu o semblante sério e raivoso de sua aluna.

"_o que será que houve com ela?"_- Certo, mande-a entrar.

Depois disso, Saya entrou pela porta, fazendo um reverência ao ficar na frente da mesa da Hokage.

- Hokage-sama, sou Haruno Saya e estou aqui a mando do Raikage-sama!

- Haruno?

- Sim, shishou... Saya é minha irmã gêmea.

Gêmea? Tsunade olhava de uma para a outra, e embora a fisonomia do rosto de ambas eram parecidas, elas eram muito diferentes.

- Gêmeas bivitelinas para ser mais exata.

Com uma expressão de compreensão Tsunade assentiu, porém, se questionava o por que de Sakura nunca ter lhe dito sobre sua irmã.

- Então quando o Raikage mencionou que você tem conexão com Konoha, foi por que nasceu aqui?

- Sim, e também pelo fato de Sakura ser minha irmã, acho que isso lhes dá mais garantia, sem falar que considero tanto Konoha quanto Iwagakure como minhas vilas.

Sim, isso seria perfeito, Saya não só tinha conexões com Iwagakure como com Konoha, o que realmente seria um fortalecimento na aliança das três vilas se o Kazekage aceitasse a proposta do Raikage.

Nem bem Tsunade terminou de pensar aquilo e Naruto entrou com tudo em seu escritório.

- Owe Tsunade-obaa-san, Gaara acabou de chegar!

Naruto como sempre não era nada discreto com suas entradas, no entanto o que preocupo Tsunade, é que Sakura não repreendeu Naruto como sempre o fazia, apenas ficou tensa em seu canto, o que havia acontecido com essas duas para ela reagir de tal forma na presença da irmã?


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna! Aqui está o capitulo 2 com a decisão do Gaara e um pouquinho mais sobre a relação entre Saya e Sakura. Espero que gostem ^.*

Capitulo 2 – Decisão

Embora Sakura tivesse deixado o escritório junto de Naruto a dois minutos atrás o clima tenso continuou, Naruto conversava com o Gaara fora do escritório, queria ter certeza de poder treinar com o amigo antes de sair dali, Tsunade aproveitou essa chance para tentar entender a relação entre sua aluna e a irmã.

- Desculpe, mais Sakura não parecia muito a vontade com você, embora seja minha aluna, nunca comentou sobre ter uma irmã e agora a vejo nesse estado, pode me contar sobre isso?

- Bom, receio que isso seja necessáeio para o bem da aliança entre as vilas, não?

- Sim.

- Hum, eu e Sakura erámos muito unidas quando pequenas, sempre brincavamos quando podiamos, e saimos juntas, no entanto, nossos pais estavam começando a se afastar e viviam brigando,pricipalmente pela incontáveis viagens que nosso pai fazia a negócios, muitas vezes ele me levava junto e mãe ficava com a Sakura, no entanto, as brigas ficaram mais frequentes e vendo que não havia mais jeito, eles se separaram, eu tive a escolha de ficar ou ir com ele e decidi ir e me mudar para Iwagakure, Sakura achou que eu a estava a abandonando e passou a me odiar por isso, e assim que eu cheguei em Iwagakure decidi me tornar uma ninja, porém pai me proibiu de manter contato com a Sakura, com medo que eu o abandonasse, Sakura me culpa por não mandar noticias e por pai ter se afastado.

- Entendo, mais isso é tão...

- Anti-Sakura? Acredite ela pode ser bem rancorosa e teimosa quando quer.

- Mais agora que você está aqui o que planeja fazer?

- Eu vou tentar me reconciliar com a Sakura, no entanto, eu tenho que me manter focada na minha responsabilidade com as vilas também.

Tsunade assentiu, por mais que quissese se envolver, não era um assunto que lhe dizia respeito e só aquelas duas poderiam resolver seus problemas, e esperava que com o tempo isso aconteceria.

Saya estava de pé olhando pela janela, se lembrava quando viu Sakura pela ultima vez antes de ir embora e as acusações que a mesma lhe fez, aquelas palavras foram como facas em seu coração e a partir daí Saya começou a se afundar mais e mais em seus treinamentos como ninja, ela já treinava escondido de sua mãe quando ainda vivia em Konoha, no entanto, quando lhe pediu para frequentar a escola ninja, sua mãe a impediu não a queria nessa vida, apenas seu pai a encorajou com seus treinamentos, mais o que realmente lhe deixou ressentida foi o fato de que a mãe apoiará na hora quando Sakura decidiu que queria ser um ninja, e no dia seguinte forá matricular sua irmã, enquanto ela não pode seguir seu sonho, esse foi um dos motivos das brigas de seus pais, e no final Saya decidiu que conseguiria alcançar seu sonho de se tornar um ninja forte e que protegeria os civis, e as pessoas preciosas a ela, seu pai a apoiou 100% e assim que chegaram em Iwagakure a matriculou na escola ninja.

Saya não o decepcionou e dava duro nos treinamentos, se tornou uma gennin com 10 anos e assim foi conseguindo cada vez mais o reconhecimento dos ninjas de Iwagakure, que no começo a rejeitaram por ser de Konoha, não demorou muito para Saya ir em missões de Rank C ou B, embora também trabalhasse no hospital, sim ela também era uma medica-nin, embora gostasse mais da adrenalina de uma missão do que ficar num hospital. O Raikage vendo a determinação da jovem a tomou como uma aluna e sua protegida, ela sempre estava o ajudando no escritório com papeladas ou apenas para conversar com ele, Raikage se tornará seu segundo pai e Killer Bee seu tio maluco.

- Tsunade-sama, me desculpe pela demora.

Gaara acabará de adentrar pela porta, lhe levou algum tempo para convencer Naruto de que ele lhe encontraria logo após a reunião, ele adorava Naruto como um irmão, mais ele podia ser irritante e insistente, fazendo Gaara um pouco estressado.

- Kazegake-sama!

Saya fez uma referancia a Gaara, apesar de tudo ele era um dos grandes lideres do mundo ninja e mesmo tão jovem conquistará não só o respeito e admiração de Suna como de Konoha e de alguns de Iwagakure.

- E você é?

- Ah Gaara-sama, esta é Haruno Saya a representante de Iwagakure e irmã gêmea de Sakura.

- Gêmea?

Gaara levantará uma sobrancelha não existente, e analisava a garota em sua frente, embora tinha algumas poucas semelhanças com Sakura, não lhe parecia que eram gêmeas.

- Gêmes bivitelinas.

- Hum... Então você é a candidata a minha noiva.

Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, os três passaram as últimas 2 horas, discutindo os prós e os contras de um casamento entre Saya e Gaara, apesar de tudo os prós eram muito maiores que os contras e Gaara analisou aquilo como algo realmente bom para sua aldeia, a aliança entre Suna e Konoha seria fortificada e também teriam uma forte aliança com Iwagakure, sem falar que os anciões de Suna, aprovavam a ideia não só por causa da aliança, mais também porque o casamento traria mais respeito a Gaara, ainda mais se fosse com uma ninja forte, e pelo pouco que Raikage lhe informará pelo pergaminho Saya era uma de suas mais valiosas ninjas e também alguém a quem considerava uma filha, ou seja, não só Raikage queria fortalecer a vila como estava confiando a Gaara, alguém precioso a ele como prova de confiança.

- Bom eu realmente não tenho objeções contra me casar com você Saya.

- Entendo, também não tenho problemas com esse casamento e você Hokage-sama?

- Sem reclamações!

- Certo, irei enviar a informação a Raikage-sama, e talvez pudessemos conversar um pouco Kazegake-sama? Afinal, seria bom nos conhecermos melhor devido as circuntâncias, e além do mais dado a decisão aqui, eu deverei ir até Suna no próximo mês, depois de confirmar os avanços da Akatsuki.

- Sim, eu vou ficar uma semana em Konoha e bom, quando você for a Suna podemos discutir mais. E Saya me chame de Gaara.

Ambos estavam de acordo com essas condições, e após se despedirem da Hokage, se encaminharam para as ruas de Konoha, Gaara havia combinado que encontraria com Naruto dali 2 horas no Ichiraku, foi o máximo de tempo que conseguiu para que o jinchuuruki da Kyuubi não invadisse o escritório durante a reunião, Saya iria começar seu relatório sobre a reunião que tiveram e enviar ela ao Raikage, era seu dever mandar a resposta o mais rápido possivel, os dois se despediram e seguiram rumos diferentes, iriam se ver no dia seguinte afinal ainda tinham que discutir muitas coisas.

Saya se encaminhou a um dos campos de treinamento de Konoha e fez o jutsu de invocação e em sua frente apareceu um lobo enorme preto e de olhos azuis, Saya fizerá o contrato com os lobos quando tinha 12 anos, o lobo em sua frente que se chamava Kiseki foi o primeiro a quem invocou, embora custou a ele aceitar Saya como sua invocadora, eles acabaram se dando bem.

- Saya-sama, o que deseja?

- Kiseki preciso que vá até o Raikage e lhe diga que a proposta foi aceita pelo Kazegake, a aliança entre as três vilas se fortalecerá.

Saya também lhe derá um resumo da reunião para que dissesse ao Raikage.

Kiseki acentiu e começou a corrrer, indo para Iwagakure com uma rapidez impressionante, mal se via ele apenas um vulto de seu pêlo preto brilhante.

Gaara respirava profundamente e vez ou outra massageava sua cabeça, aquela situação toda como diria Shikamari era muito problématica, Gaara havia aceitado as responsabilidades e consequências ao se tornar Kazekage, no entanto, não lhe passava na cabeça que teria que se casar tão cedo e com alguém que mal conhecia, enquanto passava pelas ruas de Konoha várias garotas que o olhavam suspiravam, o passar dos anos fez muito bem ao ruivo e também por ser o Kazekage e jovem era muito desejado por mulheres, embora achasse irritante aquela atenção delas por ele.

Felizmente para ele o Ichiraku já estava em vista, andou um pouco mais rápido e entrou na tenda vendo que Naruto estava lá com Kakashi e Jiraya, sendo que o loiro logo avistou o amigo.

- HEY GAARA, você está atrasado.

- Hum, a reunião era importante Naruto, eu acabei tendo que ficar um pouco a mais.

Gaara sentou-se ao lado do loiro pedindo um lámen, os dois homens mais velhos acenaram reconhecendo a presença do Kazegake, o único ali presente que sabia dos acontecimentos era Jiraya que deu um sorriso malicioso para o jovem ruivo.

- E então o que foi decidido?

- Hum... Eu aceitei a proposta.

- E?

- É isso, pelo beneficio da aliança entre as três aldeias eu aceitei, isso irá trazer muitos beneficios para todos, estou apenas cumprindo meu dever.

- Isso não tem graça, você sabe que não é disso que estou falando Kazegake.

Gaara olhou pro Sannin confuso com o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, aquele casamento para Gaara era uma simples obrigação para com a sua vila.

Naruto que estava perdido na conversa e sendo ignorado pelo amigo e pelo Erro-sennin decidiu se fazer conhecido.

- HEY DO QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FALANDO?

- Da reunião.

- Sim, mais parecia algo mais.

- Hum, vocês provavelmente terão maior conhecimento disso amanhã.

Gaara terminou seu lámen ao mesmo tempo que Naruto terminava seu décimo e fizeram seu caminho ao campo de treinamento, deixando um Jiraya curioso para saber que tipo de garota tinha sido mandada como noiva do Kazekage, e um Kakashi sem entender do que se tratava e voltando ao novo livro da série Icha Icha que recém tinha ganhado de Jiraya.


End file.
